


Sleeping with Ghosts

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Ghost Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, love is absolute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Viet translation done by [Zuanie](http://missabeat.tumblr.com/): [Sleeping With Ghosts: Viet Translation](http://zuanie.wordpress.com/2012/09/08/drabble-sleeping-with-ghosts/#more-1773)

Cold fingers drifted down the curve of his spine before gently cupping a cheek.

"Stop," he growled.

The fingers disappeared like mist, leaving only a faint remnant of moisture behind. Wu Fan looked behind. It had disappeared.

"… come back," he whispered almost instantly. The weight on his bed doubled again and the mattress held another once more. 

"Did they give you a hard time today?" The gentle voice wafted to his ears, warming his soul but cooling his body as iciness overtook the mattress. 

"As p-per usual," he shivered. “Damn it," he cursed. “Can you stop being  _so cold?_ ”

Wu Fan turned the other way and glared at his companion. He was frowning.

"… you know I can’t do that," he whispered. 

Glassy, dark eyes stared back at Wu Fan. He sighed at last and his glare faded. All that was left were worry lines and an aching chest. 

"I can’t do this anymore," he admitted. “I have to gi-"

"-no," the companion cut off. Cold fingers lifted Wu Fan’s chin. “You will not give up. Until you find her killer, you will not give up."

And at that, Wu Fan laughed bitterly. “I never found yours, so who’s to say I’ll ever find hers?"

The ghost dissipated. Wu Fan snapped up. “Zi Tao!?" He roared. “Zi Tao!?"

"Shut up," the ghostly figure growled, creeping up behind him and pulling him into his cold embrace. “You will find that asshole," he enunciated coldly. “And you will bring her to justice. And one day, you’ll find the one that made me what I am today." Pale lips slid up and down his neck, chilling his body. “And then I will go," he finished almost meekly. 

"No," Wu Fan refused. “I didn’t let you go then- I’m not letting you go now."

"But you have to," he soothed. “Because I’m a ghost, and if you love me, won’t let me go for good?"

Wu Fan caved like he always did. "… y-yes." 

"Until then, I’m here for you," he assured. 

Wu Fan turned around. He brought shaky fingers to the cold, misty figure’s frozen lips and pale skin. He pressed his nose against the ghost’s. “Make me feel," he whispered, letting his eyes slip shut. “Make me feel what I felt before- before, when we were still alive."

Zi Tao chuckled. “You’re still alive, silly. And as long as I’m around, you’re staying that way." He pressed a cold kiss to Wu Fan’s forehead. “I love you so much," he whispered huskily into his ear. 

_"Then show me."_

When Wu Fan’s heart was still beating and his smile still real, Zi Tao teased and smirked and didn’t strip until the absolute last second. But that was years ago. Ten, to be exact. Wu Fan was thirty-two, unmarried, and in a monogamous relationship with his dead lover’s ghost right now. At first, it was carnal lust that Wu Fan thought had brought the ghost to him. 

But then he realized that it was loneliness. And Zitao couldn’t bear- in life or in death -to see him like that. And so he stayed. 

“ _Zi Tao_ ," he hissed, the cold sex pushing into him, and immediately, the ghost became hot and sweaty and  _alive_. 

Like every time. Feeding from his life energy as they engaged in behavior suitable only between lovers. Zi Tao grunted. Wu Fan tightened his grip on the sheets.

“ _Move._ " He hissed.  _Make me feel like I’m still breathing._

Zi Tao pushed, and Wu Fan caved. Warm, sinewy hands wrapped around his waist and lifted his hips to meet leveled thrusts. Wu Fan felt his unprepared bundle of nerves and muscle stretch and pucker and wholly accept the thick organ as he rut against the thrusts with equal fervor. 

Wu Fan heaved himself up and pushed himself down on the throbbing member, settling on the warm and slick lap. Zitao grasped his cheeks and squeezed after a particularly heavy thrust, causing the man to moan. 

"Do you feel?" He heard the man whisper in his ear and he tightened his hold on Wu Fan’s waist and roughened the thrusts.

"Everything," he croaked, chewing his bottom lip.  _"Everything._ ”

Zi Tao groaned and pushed Wu Fan down before flipping him over and plunging into him again. 

"I will make you feel," he promised, digging his nails into Wu Fan’s hips. “I will make you feel, so as long as it keeps you alive." 

Wu Fan raised his hips as he grunted on his hands and knees. Sweat dripped and stung his eyes, but he gripped the sheets and bit his lip and prayed quickly and earnestly and hoped that he’d stay with him forever, _or so help him god, he wouldn’t give a damn about society when he put that gun in his mouth._

He came inside him with a groan, and Wu Fan followed afterwards, spilling onto his crumpled bedding. He felt the man slip out from above him as he collapsed on his mess and licked the blood away from his lips. Bloodied and chewed, like every time.

The warmth in Zi Tao began to disappear. “I love you," he whispered. “And when time comes, you will let go?"

Wu Fan nodded meekly as the ghost disappeared for the night. Hours later when he picked himself off the bed and into the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw no bruises marking his hips, or swollen kisses marring his neck or chest or thighs.  His spine didn’t hurt and neither did the organs inside, or the thighs that were gripped earlier or the cheeks that were squeezed with all their might.

All that proved his union with his lover was the bleeding bottom lip that he chewed every time they made love and his own stickiness- reminding himself that no, he’d never let go. 

*******

"Fourteen fucking years, but we got him," Luhan growled. He squeezed Wu Fan’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “Now Taozi can rest… finally."

 _I’ll be watching over you_ , he’d whispered before he disappeared for good.

Wu Fan nodded numbly. “I love him… so I let him go."

Luhan gave him a pained smile. “We all have to let go." He said quietly.

"But I didn’t want to," he admitted truthfully. “I still don’t."

Luhan smiled. “But you will. I’ll help you- so will the rest."

That night, Wu Fan went home and slept in his clothes and shoes. When he woke up, the ghost that once waited for him to go to work didn’t show up. He got up and looked at the mirror. 

His perpetually broken bottom lip was flawless and pink- like a newborn’s. 

And when Wu Fan washed his face and drank his coffee and grabbed his gun and badge and headed off to work- he knew that he didn’t have a choice.

Letting go was something he’d have to do, one way or another. 

_Always._

"Because if you love them, you’ll let them go," his friend told him again.

And Wu Fan knew, when nothing else was true, this would be- he loved Zi Tao.

Now, and perhaps forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Violet Hill and Coldplay feels while this was written. :c


End file.
